Feeling Free
by ChrisDarrenLea
Summary: Blaine reveals one awful moment he had on the past when he came out. Kurt is here with him right now, to hold him, listen to him and help him get through it. What was this awful thing that happened to Blaine?


Kurt and Blaine are sitting in their new living room, in their new apartment in New  
York. The TV is on, Kurt reading a "Vouge" magazine, and meanwhile peeing and watching TV. Blaine is reading a book. "Kurt.." Blaine said, without any emotions. "Yes babe?" Kurt answered still reading his magazine. "I-I need to tell y-you something" Blaine said, closing his book and sniffing when he finished.

Kurt stopped reading his magazine, and looking at him he said, "Tell me bab- B-Blaine are you crying?" He turned off the TV and sat next to him. "Baby are you alright? Tell me what happened!" Kurt said, putting his hand on Blaine's lap. Blaine, before answering, breathed deeply. "When I was 14, I-I came out, you know. All of my friends knew I was gay, but my parents didn't. You see, my dad was my hero. I-I loved whatever he did, and-and when he smiled at me, I-I felt so safe, so loved. Everytime we did something together, I enjoyed e-every minute." Tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes. Kurt, who was listening clearly, wiped off his fiancé's tears and passing his hand gently through his cheek, he said, "Baby if you don't want to talk about it, because it makes you sad-" "I do" Blaine interrupted, holding Kurt's hand, "I-I really do" Kurt smiled and brought his hand to Blaine's lap again.

Blaine continued. "So one day, I went to him and told him everything, that-that I liked boys. His-his face changed while these words came out of my mouth. He-he stood up without saying a word, with this look in his eyes I've never seen before. He dashed to the kitchen, were my mom was, and I followed. He started yelling at her s what I was, what they had made, reffering to-to me. He wa-was furious, a-and I stood there, watching that horrible scene. His face was red of anger. He screamed and came to me, raising his hand in order to hit me, but my mom shouted to him, so he stopped. I remember he got his coat and some bags and left home. I remeined speachless, not being able to move. Tears running down my face. My mom was crying, so did I, bu-but instead she came and hugged me, kissing my head. She accepted me as I was. Telling me everything was gonna be alright." Blaine paused a minute and breathed deeply again. After that, he continued, "As you well know, he died three years ago, and I couldn't be able to talk to him again since he had left home that day." Kurt, who's eyes were full of tears, held Blaine's hand and with his other hand, he stroked Blaine's shoulder. He couldn't speak.

"And the worst part," Blaine said almost crying, "the worst part is that it's all my fault. I'm proud I'm out, I'm really are, bu-but I-I miss him so much Kurt!" and Blaine broke down and fell into Kurt's arms crying out loud. Kurt started to cry too, while he was hugging Blaine and moving his hand in his back. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay..," Kurt repeated this while he kissed Blaine's head. Then when he saw his fiancé wasn't crying so much, and was a little bit calmed, he raised him up and looked at him. "Listen baby," he said, clearing off the tears in Blaine's face. "It's not your fault okay? You were perfect by making what you did. Then your father was who made a bad move, not you." Blaine stared at him with his puppy eyes and said "Yes, I-I know, bu-but I miss him, I wished I would have talked to him before" Kurt put his hand in Blaine's wet cheek, smiling, and said "I understand. My mom died when I was eight, and-and it is today I also wish a lot of things and moments would had happened before she was gone. Don't be sad, baby, I'm here with you. It'll be okay. You are perfect, Blaine, and I love you as you are, more than anything in this world. I know you miss him, he was your dad, I know you do. But please dont cry!", Kurt smiled, "I love you baby, and if he didn't accept you as you are, _this_ perfect, then the same would have happened anytime you said anything else."

Blaine looked at him, barely crying anymore, and he smiled and hugged Kurt tight. In his arms, he said, "Thank you baby, thanks for all. For always being there supporting me and deffending me. I love you so much, Kurt, and I-I'm so happy I could share this with you. I hadn't told anyone this before. I feel free now., it was such a big weight I had on me. Thank you baby" and putting his hands in Kurt's face, he kissed him. "I am _always_ here, Blaine, always, no matter what." Kurt said looking at him. "Whenever you need me, I'll always be here" and movimg his fingers through some curls that were not gelled in Blaine's hair, he said "I love you, and it breaks me up to see you cry, baby." Blaine smiled and replied, "I love you too, more than anything." Then he hugged Kurt tight again and then looked at him. He slowly moved his head towards Kurt's lips. Then, slowly he kissed him.


End file.
